


A Sunday Smile

by Sannasketches



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Love, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-11-24 13:51:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18166028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sannasketches/pseuds/Sannasketches
Summary: "Don't expect me to kiss you" isn't a conventional pick up line, but somehow Elide finds herself attracted to the dark haired fae who hisses the words to her. She decides to date his gorgeous and less intimidating friend, but can't shake the feeling that his menacing words and cold demeanor are just a front that hides something completely different underneath...Multi-chapter Elorcan fic set in an AU where the war against Erawan never happened. Loosely based on the real life story of how I met my bf. There's some fluff along the way.





	1. A dark haired dragon

Colored bright lights flashed overhead as I looked out over the crowd beneath me. Orynth’s Arrow was full to bursting tonight, and I was considering the best plan of attack to make my way through the mass of bodies on the dancefloor. Carrying two drinks didn’t make my task any easier, but I had to find Aelin.

I maneuvered through the crowd, twisting around two fae performing what I could only describe as a bizarre kind of mating ritual. I felt a flash of jealousy as I watched the couple, who looked so effortlessly happy together. I’d never have that, as an only child and heir to the seat of Perranth I was expected to make a good match.  
A smart match.  
Probably to some boring old goat. It sometimes felt like the weight of my parents’ expectations pressed down on my chest like a ton of bricks. Sure, they’d never say it, but I knew they expected me to be smart and responsible. That thought alone made it so much worse. Deep in thought I struggled on.

* * *

  
My night had begun in tears, when I found Aelin on my doorstep. After taking one look at my best friend’s mascara streaked face in the doorway I knew something had gone terribly wrong.  
‘He left Elide.’ Aelin’s chin wobbled and her eyes had filled with tears. ‘We fought, I screamed at him and he left.’ She flopped onto my couch, muffling her sobs into my favorite pillow.

I sat next to her and handed her some tissues. We’d been best friends since childhood, and I loved her to death. Beautiful, confident, intelligent and headstrong, she was every bit a Galathynius and would one day make an excellent but terrifying queen. That didn’t mean that I would excuse her for being an absolute moron when it came to men. Aelin always managed to break her own heart, by either insulting, intimidating or running away from her flings. But I thought that this time she’d finally found something real, something that would last. Only months ago she’d happily told me about how she met Rowan, who taught her to master her powers when she went to train in Doranelle. He mentored her, and they grew close. So close that he even followed her back to Terrassen. But apparently he left, and nothing had happened.

‘Are you sure he really left?’ I asked Aelin. My only answer was an even louder wail. ‘Lin?’ Silence.

‘Could you take me out tonight Eli?’ Aelin sat up and looked at me pleadingly. ‘I need a drink. A big drink. And music. I could really use a distraction.’

* * *

  
I almost dropped my drinks when two giggling girls pushed past me, pulling me from the memory. Muttering insults I looked around me. I was sure this was where I left Aelin, swaying to the music with her eyes closed, but she was not where I left her. I stood on my toes and looked around, finally spotting her on my right. She was dancing with a handsome auburn haired man. As I raised my drinks and prepared to make my way over to her the two kissed, and Aelin pushed them both into the shadows.

Great.  
I took a big sip from my drink, then decided to chug the whole thing. I was glad that Aelin was having fun, but that left me standing alone on the dancefloor. I sipped Aelin’s drink as well, wincing at the bitter taste of the strong-scented whiskey she loved so much. Swaying slightly, I turned back to the bar, deciding to go get another round. Winding through the crowd I passed an enormous heavily muscled man, clad completely in black, with shoulder length black hair. He stood alone, looking out over the party, arms crossed in front of him. I passed him, but something tugged me back. Maybe it was the alcohol, or the fact that Aelin was currently doing Gods knows what with that handsome man, but I suddenly felt a rush of confidence.

‘Save me!’ I shouted as I looked up at him. He glanced down, his face taking on a mocking and confused look. I pointed to the side, where Aelin and her fling were barely visible in the gloom. ‘I came with her!’ Something like surprise flashed through his eyes, but it was gone in an instant as he drawled ‘Well, don’t expect me to kiss you.’  
Taken aback I stammered ‘Umm… no, no that’s not what I meant, I-I just meant that I was standing all alone, and you were too… and I thought…’ realizing I was babbling I shut my mouth. Sheepishly I looked up at him, and he looked down at me, amusement shining in his eyes as he whispered ‘Well, then I guess it’s ok with me if you stand here.’ I blushed and looked down, unsure of how to continue. I took another sip of Aelin’s whiskey, trying to hide my cough as the liquid burned down my throat.

The silence between us stretched and I started to fidget nervously when I felt a tap on my shoulder and a voice from behind me boomed ‘IS HE BOTHERING YOU? LORCAN, are you bothering her?!’ I saw the dark haired man, named Lorcan apparently, wince and cock an eyebrow as I turned around.

And just stood there. Before me stood the most beautiful man I had ever seen. He towered over me, granted that wasn’t very hard because I wasn’t that tall, and the smile he shot down at me was dazzling. Dark intense eyes, bronzed skin and beautiful curly blonde hair, he wore a light blue tunic that showed off his lean figure. I tried to say that nothing was wrong but I was temporarily speechless.  
‘Are you alright?’ he asked ‘My friend here can be a brute, I’m sure he didn’t mean it.’ He studied me, head to toe, and his grin widened. ‘Not that I blame him for talking to you, hello, I’m Fenrys.’

I took the hand he offered me and finally found my voice ‘I’m Elide. Nice to meet you, but I’m afraid you got it all wrong, you see it was me who…’ Behind me Lorcan growled ‘Seriously Fenrys? Leave it up to you to turn this into a full blown damsel in distress situation.’ He turned to me and gave a small apologetic smile that didn’t reach his eyes ‘I’m Lorcan. Sorry for my friend’ and shot a dark look toward Fenrys. Oblivious to his friend’s irritation Fenrys moved closer to me and asked ‘so Elide, what are you drinking?’

I glanced toward Lorcan, who had taken on a brooding distant look and stared towards the exit. Message understood. I batted my eyelashes at the golden haired man in front of me ‘Well I was drinking my friend’s whiskey out of desperation waiting for someone to buy me a drink.’

‘Now we can’t have that, can we?’ Fenrys started to push me towards the bar. I was only too glad to escape the dark cloud that seemed to come off Lorcan for a while. After looking at the menu and ordering the two sweetest and silliest drinks we could find we returned to Lorcan who cheered up a bit at the sight of the enormous mug of beer Fenrys bought him.

As the music got louder and the dancing around us turned wilder the three of us fell into an easy conversation. Both men came from Doranelle and had plenty of entertaining stories, while I told them about Orynth, my friends and my studies. Fenrys shamelessly flirted with me, and I couldn’t help but answer every innuendo and joke with my own. For the first time in months it was easy, I had fun, and I decided that it was time I stopped overanalyzing everything and deserved some fun.

As it got later (or was it earlier?) and more and more people left the club Aelin got bored of making out and joined us as well. Grinning from ear to ear, cheeks flushed and sporting the biggest hickey I’d ever seen she soon got wrapped up in a heated discussion with Lorcan about some special fae form of combat. At closing time the barkeep swept us from Orynth’s Arrow.

Outside Aelin and I decided to wait for a carriage to take us home. Fenrys continued playing the gallant knight and waited with us, taking me aside to ask for my address so he could keep in touch. Blushing I wrote my information on his arm, feeling Lorcan’ gaze burning into my back. ‘I’ll think of you tonight, speak to you later’ Fenrys whispered in my ear before the two men stalked away into the night.

* * *

  
‘Milady?’

I pulled the pillow over my head and heard Aelin’s groan next to me. ‘I’m sorry Milady but this just came for you’. I peeked out from underneath my blanket and had to blink at the bright sunlight streaming into my room.

‘M sorry what?’ I croaked, my head pounding with every word I spoke.

‘This letter was just delivered for you Milady’ said the servant in the doorway ‘It says it’s important on the envelope, so I thought I’d bring it straight away, I’m sorry for waking you.’

I blinked again ‘S-okay-gimme-thanks’ I managed to say. She walked into the room carrying the letter and a tray with water, coffee and a breakfast spread that made my stomach churn. After she left Aelin wormed her way toward the tray and poured herself a big cup of coffee. I scooped some fruit into a bowl and handed it to her.

‘So last night was fun…’

Aelin raised one eyebrow and sighed ‘Eli, let’s not ever mention it again’ before poking at the bowl of fruit like it had insulted her and her parents. I giggled and took a large sip of water, then reached for the envelope that caused all this fuss. My name in a beautifully written cursive on the front, along with the word URGENT, I flipped it over and snorted. In the same neat cursive script the sender was written beneath a ridiculous golden seal. ‘Knight gallant my ass’ I whispered as I broke the seal. Inside was an invitation to a concert the next day and a rather obscene drawing of a certain golden haired fae saving me from what looked like a dark haired dragon.

I flopped back onto the bed and smiled, yes it was definitely time I had some fun.


	2. The Golden Haired Knight

‘Lin, are you sure about this?’

I looked into the mirror nervously, smoothing out a crinkle on my skirt. My date was tonight… and Aelin definitely wanted me to get laid… and I was in way over my head. I let Aelin dress me, and she chose a forest green velvet wrap dress that was cut way lower than I was comfortable with.

‘You look so good Eli!’ Aelin squealed ‘now let me do your hair!’

I sighed and sat down at my vanity. There was no point in fighting her when she got like this, stubborn demon of a girl. I handed her my hairbrush and studied my reflection again. I had to admit, the dress was growing on me. The color worked really well with my pale skin and dark hair, and why shouldn’t I show off a little? I couldn’t even remember the last time I went on a date. Aelin called me a nun, but I was just being careful. I had to do what was right for my family, I couldn’t just run off with any boy I fancied. I had responsibilities, people expected me to be their anchor, I was the dependable one. I wished I had Aelin’s confidence, she had lots of obligations too but somehow managed to go out with her friends and have an enviable love life too. Maybe she didn’t sleep.

‘Earth to Elide’ Aelin suddenly whispered into my ear. I startled, I hadn’t realized I had sunk that deep into my own thoughts again. With a last few tugs she finished the final braid in my hair.

‘Thanks Lin’ I said as I gave her hand a squeeze ‘I love it’.

Fussing over my date was as much therapeutic for Aelin as it was nerve wrecking for me. We’d spent yesterday in bed, talking about anything but Rowan. I knew she was still hurting but would never show it until she was ready to talk about it. Aelin had left around noon to train with Aedion and I had gone back to studying my father’s ledgers. She came over a couple hours ago, dress in hand, even more excited for my date than I was.

‘I think you’re ready Eli’ Aelin mused, sliding a shiny hairpin in my hair. I stood and twirled for her, getting my hair stuck in my bracelet as I spun. ‘Do you think he’ll like it Lin?’ I asked her looking through the curtain of my hair as I tried to untangle myself.

‘You’re kidding right?! Fenrys is gonna drool all over you!’ Aelin exclaimed as she held out a pair of black pumps. I walked towards the door and slipped on some comfortable black flats, because despite all Aelin’s prepping and pushing there was no way I was going to a concert in heels. I’d fall flat on my face before Fenrys would even have time to say hello.

* * *

I would meet Fenrys at the concert venue, because I was not going to tell my parents I was going out with someone. As far as they were concerned, I was going with Aelin.

I stepped out of the carriage I rented and spotted my date straight away. He was sitting on a ledge looking out over the crowd that was gathering in front of the entrance. I stood for a moment, gathering my nerves. Fenrys spotted me and gave me an appreciative look over before he hopped down and stalked over to me. I studied him as he walked towards me. He had put his hair in a high bun and wore a gray tunic that matched his eyes. He had no right, no right at all to be that beautiful.

‘Hello again princess’ Fenrys took my hand and kissed it, then enveloped me in a tight hug. ‘You look absolutely stunning’ he looked down at me, his dark eyes glittering and I felt my stomach flutter.

‘You clean up nice yourself’ I smiled up at him and couldn’t stop the words coming out of my mouth ‘I like your bun’.

Fenrys’ smile turned predatory ‘You haven’t even seen my buns princess’. I turned red as a beetroot. He didn’t give me time to formulate a comeback, took my hand and started to guide us towards the stage.

‘How did you find out about this place?’ I asked him after we found a place in front of the stage and I took in my surroundings. We stood in what I could only describe as an inner city garden. Overgrown walls surrounded the stage, the leaves had turned yellow and orange in the last couple of weeks as the days grew colder. Small pathways surrounded by flower perks led to a stretch of grass where the audience gathered. Someone had hung fairy lights along the walls. It looked magical.

‘Hmm?’ Fenrys seemed distracted ‘Oh, I know them, I used to play in a band with their singer.’

‘You play?’ I asked him.

‘Yeah I do!’ He wiggled his fingers at me suggestively ‘how do you think these became so limber?’

‘Nonstop sword play and archery practice?’ I offered.

Fenrys looked at me aghast ‘You hurt my pride. These hands are made for three things: loving women, playing music and beating Lorcan at cards.’

‘I thought you worked in security?’ Fenrys rubbed his neck ‘Well yeah, but I wish I could quit and pursue my music.’

So he was a dreamer, I looked into his eyes as the crowd around us started screaming and the lights dimmed. The band walked onstage and I pulled my gaze from Fenrys’. We were pushed forward by the crowd and Fenrys positioned himself behind me so I wouldn’t get squashed. As the performers found their places I felt the anticipation of the crowd grow. I could barely see the stage, but as they started playing I felt the music wash over me.

They were _good_ , I closed my eyes and focused on the melody. Behind me Fenrys did the same. He was pushed flush against me and our bodies touched as we bobbed to the beat. I felt Fenrys’ breath again my neck and shivered in pleasure. As the band kept on playing the tension between us rose, he put his hands on my hips as he whispered in my ear ‘They’re good right?’

I nodded and twisted my head to look up at him. Heat flashed through his eyes and before I could respond he leaned down and kissed me. It was a searing kiss, all teeth and tongue, but it felt so good. I tried to imprint every single detail from the moment in my memory: the crisp autumn scented air around us, the feel of Fenrys’ stubble against my cheek and the way he looked at me, the girl standing beside us screaming the lyrics to the song ‘I've got to get this feeling off my chest, The doctor says all I need is pills and rest’.

I broke contact, mindful of the crowd around us, but Fenrys made a disgruntled sound and pulled me closer. ‘I’ve wanted to do that since I saw you talking to Lorcan’ he breathed before he kissed me again.

The rest of the concert passed in a blur. We kissed some more, and danced, and then kissed again. I felt light as a feather, leaving all thoughts about my responsibilities and family behind, if only for a little while. After the band walked offstage Fenrys led me to small parlor where they sold refreshments. I excused myself and walked to the restrooms.

I took the moment alone to gather my wits. I felt flushed, and looked it too. My hair was mussed, cheeks red and lips swollen. I cleaned up as best I could. When I came back Fenrys had found us a place at one of the small white tables, drinks and finger food in front of him.

‘You already ordered?’

‘I was famished, I couldn’t wait.’ Fenrys gave me a toothy grin that give his words a deeper meaning. I sat down and took a sip of my drink. And had to swallow a cough. He had ordered a whiskey cocktail, didn’t he remember I hated whiskey? I quickly took one of the little bites in front of me to wash away the taste of the bitter liquor. I went in for another bite, but Fenrys mistook my move and captured my hand in his.

‘I’m having the best time princess. I’ve never heard them play this tight before. The solo in that last song was insane!’ He sat back and finished his drink in one big swallow.

‘Hey Fenrys!’ two of the musicians from the band walked up to our table. ‘Hey man, you came!’ Both men gave him a high five, then sat down on the remaining two seats. ‘And you brought a hot date!’ one of the men exclaimed. Fenrys looked at me apologetically, then answered ‘Of course dude, wouldn’t miss it. Tight set!’ He pointed to me ‘This is Elide’ he turned to me again and asked softly ‘You don’t mind right? I haven’t seen them in ages.’

‘Of course not!’ I smiled at the two men ‘It’s nice to meet you. I loved the concert!’

The three were soon lost in a deep discussion about finger positions and the best way to take care of instruments. I tried to keep up as best I could, but quickly lost interest. I fished the fruit from my drink, then started on the finger food.

After a while the two musicians excused themselves and Fenrys turned to me again. ‘Sorry about that princess.’ He looked at the half empty plates on the table and laughed. ‘At least you liked the food! Do you want to get out of here?’

We left the parlor and Fenrys took my hand. We walked for a while, Fenrys explained how he met the band, and how they had practiced together before he left for Doranelle. As we neared my house he stopped me. ‘I’m rambling right? I’m truly sorry Elide, I just get so passionate about music. How can I make it up to you?’

I thought for a while. Despite the interruption our date had been great. I had enjoyed myself, and it felt good to let go for a while. It also felt good to have a man show this much interest in me.

‘You told me so much about your music, but I haven’t even heard you play. Would you play for me next time?’

His eyes lit up ‘So there’ll be a next time? I have to work, but how about next weekend? We can meet at my place!’ He kissed me enthusiastically before saying goodbye.

‘I’ll see you next Saturday!’


	3. More Bard than Knight

The next week was the longest of my life.

Between Aelin’s constant pestering about Fenrys and my own brain I couldn’t get a moment of peace. I tried to focus on my work as best I could, going through endless books of ledgers with my father in the mornings, my mother’s lessons in the afternoon and social visits in the evenings.

By the time it was Saturday morning I was climbing the walls. I woke up before dawn and felt so wound up I decided to take a long bath. I would meet Fenrys after lunch, that left me with a lot of time to get ready. I forced myself to relax, enjoying the warm water and the scent of the essential oils I used. After I felt my muscles relax I rose from the tub, combing out my hair as I walked towards the closet. I was going to his house. My stomach fluttered at the thought, from excitement or nerves I couldn’t tell. What did he think was going to happen? I wasn’t one to sleep with someone so soon. The fumbling experiences I had so far did not encourage me to be in a hurry. Still, unlike Aelin thought, I wasn’t a nun. I reached for my nicest underwear, a dove gray set Aelin had bought for me.

Now what? I selected several outfits and laid them out on my bed, circling to see which one I liked best. In the end I went with my favorite blue skirt and a white floral embroidered top. I spent the rest of the morning in the kitchens, working out my nerves on kneading dough and baking a surprise to take with me that afternoon.

* * *

 

At precisely 1 p.m. I left and walked across the city to the address Fenrys had given me. He stayed outside the city walls, in a house he told me was owned by his employer. I was about to ring the doorbell when Fenrys opened the door and pulled me inside. I stumbled across the threshold and he caught me, pulling me close for a kiss.

‘Hi princess, is this you falling for me? You smell divine, is that cinnamon?’ I held out the little package I was carrying for him ‘I made you a little something.’ He opened it, finding my freshly baked cinnamon cookies and popped on in his mouth. ‘Sweets from my sweet, these are really good!’ I rolled my eyes, he could be such a cheeseball.

He led me through a cozy living room and up the stairs. We stopped in front of his door and he rubbed his neck ‘I didn’t have a lot of time to clean up, I hope you don’t mind.’ He opened the door and led me inside. His room was… not what I expected. Fenrys had a cool and collected air about him but his room was just messy. Weapons and training armor was scattered around the room, posters hung at random on the walls, his bed pushed into the corner of the room to make space for a sitting area and his instruments.

‘I made you something as well’ Fenrys said as Elide sat down on his couch. He picked up one of his instruments, it looked like a lute but only had six strings.

‘You wrote me a song?!’ I eagerly scooted forward.

‘I wrote you the start of a song, it’s not finished yet.’ He started to tune the strings. I couldn’t hear anything wrong, but it took 5 minutes until he was satisfied. He looked up at me, wiping his hair from his face ‘Are you ready?’

I just nodded. Fenrys strummed the instrument a couple times, loosening his fingers before he fell into a cheery tune. It flowed over me, moving from cheery to sweet, then into something deeper. I felt each note. He played about how we met, his surprise when he first saw me, his desire to get to know me, the joy of going to the concert together. He was good, really _really_ good. There was something very arousing about watching him play, his fingers moving deftly over the strings, sweat starting to bead on his forehead. Suddenly he stopped, the song falling to pieces around me.

‘That’s as far as I got.’

I looked at him in awe. He put down the lute and sat down beside me. ‘I-I... that was wonderful Fenrys!’ I struggled to find the right words. ‘You really wrote this? For me?’

He nodded and pulled me closer ‘Let’s just say I felt inspired after our date.’ He kissed me, his arms going around my waist. He deepened the kiss and I somehow ended up in his lap, my hands curling into his hair. His hands were everywhere, moving from my waist to my neck, then moving lower to cup my bum. I broke the kiss and tried to move away. ‘I’m sorry’ I whispered ‘I need a minute.’

‘Too fast?’ he asked in a hoarse voice. He let go of me and I sat down next to him.

‘I’m sorry’ I repeated ‘can I use your bathroom?’ ‘First door on the left’ he said as I stood up ‘I’ll get us something to drink.’

* * *

 

When I came back Fenrys was tuning his lute again. Two steaming mugs of tea and a plate with my cookies on the little side table. He continued to turn the pegs, then started to play again. I took the moment to browse around his room, touching things left and right. After studying his bookshelf I took a little book of fae folklore that looked interesting and sat down again. I wanted to ask Fenrys if he was interested in mythology, but he was completely engrossed in his music. I flipped open the book and took a sip of my tea, nibbling on a cookie as I started reading.

After what felt like an hour Fenrys stopped playing. I had finished the little book and was sipping on the second cup of tea, mesmerized by the way his elegant fingers moved smoothly across the snares. ‘Do you want to go out for dinner?’ he asked me. ‘The place across the street has the best food, and I’m not much of a cook.’

By this time I was a little fed up with him. I got that he loved his music, but why ask me over when all he wanted to do was play?

‘You sure you don’t want to play anymore?’ I huffed.

‘No no, I’m all yours again’ Fenrys said, then kissed my hand ‘You inspire me is all.’ Mollified I let him lead me downstairs where he helped me put on my shawl.

After a short walk we arrived at a large tavern, bright lights shone out the ivy framed windows. Fenrys opened the door for me and flards of music and conservation floated through the air towards us, as well as the most delicious smell. We found a booth in the back of the dining room and Fenrys ordered for us.

Dinner was really nice. The food was great and wine flowed as Fenrys entertained me with stories, most of them about Lorcan and his other friends. ‘So we ran, both clad only in our undershorts and boots and with an angry mob after us. I thought we were dead for sure, but Lorcan turned around and roared! I swear some of them soiled themselves right then and there!’ He chortled and finished his wine.

‘That’s not exactly how it went.’

A low voice purred behind Fenrys, making him jump. ‘I distinctly remember you doing your -slipping through the folds thingy- and leaving me to clean up your mess.’

Lorcan clapped his friend on the back as he said ‘Nice to see you again Elide, how are you?’ Fenrys almost spat out his wine and retorted ‘But you’re so good at fixing my problems!’

‘Do you mind if I join you?’ Lorcan asked me. I thought back to the night we all met, how easy conversation had been when it was the three of us. Maybe a buffer would be a good idea.

‘Sure!’ I scooted closer to Fenrys to make some room for the large male. He sat down, careful not to touch me and poured himself some wine, then filled my cup as well. Underneath the table Fenrys took my hand in his.

‘You’re lucky it was your day off Fenrys, work was hellish today.’ Lorcan sighed and took a large sip. He turned to me and asked ‘How are things with Aelin? I remember you told me she was going through a rather rough break-up?’

I answered him, Fenrys joining in with some relationship advice of his own. As some point a couple of Fenrys and Lorcan’s friends sat down at our table as well, and I found I didn’t mind the disruption. The other men were friendly, including me in their conversations and asking me about my interests.

More wine was brought and I lost track of time. When I excused myself to go to the bathroom I looked out the window and was shocked to see it was completely dark out. I walked back to our table and asked Fenrys what time it was. ‘I don’t know’ he answered ‘probably somewhere around midnight?’ I blanched.

Shit. Shit. Shit. I totally forgot we were outside the city gates, and they closed at midnight!

I jumped up and started saying some hurried goodbyes. Fenrys stood up as well, offering to walk me back. We left the tavern and I picked up my skirts to run towards the gates. As we neared the large wooden doors I could see I was too late. They had already closed for the night. Panting slightly I felt my fear turn into full out panic. ‘What do I do Fenrys?’ I proclaimed ‘My parents will expect me to be home by now! I’ve never been late for curfew in my life!’

Fenrys took my hand ‘Calm down princess, it’s ok. We’ll just send a message saying you’re staying over at Aelin’s.’ He swiped a loose tendril of hair behind my ear. ‘It’ll be fine. You can just stay over at my place.’

What choice did I have? I quickly wrote and dispatched my message, watching the messenger bird disappear into the night. Fenrys and I walked back to his place. I was silent, worrying about the whole situation. How could I’ve been this stupid? It wasn’t like me to be so forgetful.

Once we were inside he embraced me and whispered ‘Hey relax, it’s ok. Your parents know you’re ok, you’re with me. And sleepovers are fun right?’ He smiled at me. I gave him a tentative smile back. He led me back to his room where he rummaged in his drawers to find me some sleeping clothes. He came up with a large shirt and some of his briefs and handed them to me. ‘You’ll find an extra toothbrush in the cabinet above the sink’ he said softly ‘Is there anything else I can get you?’

‘No thanks’ I walked towards the bathroom. I quickly changed, brushed my teeth and splashed my face with cold water to clear my head. Feeling a little more grounded I braided my hair before brushing my teeth again.

As I walked back into his room Fenrys had already changed, wearing dark loose fitting pants and a sleeveless shirt, his hair in a ponytail. I stood in the doorway and admired his physique. He really was very good looking.

He noticed me hovering and walked up to me. ‘You look cute in my clothes’ he tugged on my braid. I leaned in to press my lips to his. He moved us towards the bed and sat down, placing me in his lap again. His lips were soft as he moved them against mine, his tongue pressing against my teeth until I opened for him. His hands started to move along my body, cupping my breasts. I stiffened, taking his hands in mine and placing them on my waist. He kissed my neck, tugging on my braid so he could get a better angle. As his hands started to wander again I broke the kiss and sat down next to him.

'C-can we just go to sleep?’ I stammered ‘I’m so tired and I need to be home early tomorrow.’

He let go of me and stood up. ‘All right. Excuse me for a while.’ He walked from the room and I heard the bathroom door open and close, then the sound of the shower.

I crept underneath the covers, trying to get comfortable. I was staring at the wall when Fenrys returned. He laid down beside me, holding me from behind. ‘Good night princess’ he breathed softly.

‘Sleep well Fenrys’.

After a couple of minutes his breathing became deeper and I let out a sigh. I spent the rest of the night between waking and dreaming, feeling Fenrys’s breath stroke my neck.

 


	4. The White Wolf

_ I was running through a marsh, mud caking my legs and weighing down my skirt.  _ _ Light footfalls behind me told me I was being chased.  _

_ I tried to run faster, running toward something. I squinted and looked towards the horizon. Someone was waiting for me, I had to get to them. I could make out a hulking dark shape, a man maybe? He held out a hand for me. I reached for him, knowing I was still too far away. I’d never make it. I felt the presence behind me closing in. Hot breath in my neck as I made a desperate attempt to jump over a large puddle. I miscalculated and tripped, knees smashing into the mud. I turned around, I would not face this threat with my face in the muck.  _ _ I heard the figure behind me screaming my name.  _

_ The last thing I saw was the white wolf lunge for me. _

* * *

 

I startled awake, heart pounding and cold sweat on my neck.

Predawn light fell through the windows. Arms snaked around me from behind and it took me a while to remember where I was. I had stayed over at Fenrys’ place, I had lied to my parents, I had… I had almost slept with him. That thought alone was enough to fully snap me out of the dream. Too anxious to lay down any longer I carefully wormed my way out of Fenrys’ grasp.

I locked myself into the bathroom and decided to take a long shower. The hot water calmed me down a little and I felt the Fenrys’ smell and my sweat wash away with my anxiety. I had always told myself I would make rational decisions when it came to love. The chance of me choosing my own husband were slim, I had Perranth to think of. That didn’t stop me hoping for… something more. I wanted more. 

That realization made me pause. I wanted to fall in love, I wanted my first time to be with someone I loved. Could Fenrys be that someone? I had stopped us from going further last night, nerves getting the best of me. It was too soon, we barely knew each other. If he liked me he’d understand, he’d wait for me to be ready, right?

I turned off the water and dried myself with a fluffy white towel. After I got dressed I raked my fingers through my hair looking at my pale face in the mirror. I pinched my cheeks, returning some color to them.

‘Princess?’

I opened the bathroom door to find Fenrys standing before it, his hand raised to knock on the door.

‘There you are, I thought you’d left!’  He looked me over, noticing the dark circles beneath my eyes. He frowned ‘I’d hoped to get some morning cuddles.’

I blinked. Huh, maybe he didn’t notice I looked less than rested.  I stepped out of the bathroom ‘I remembered I was supposed to meet Aelin for breakfast, so I sneaked out and thought I’d let you sleep in.’ I cringed at my terrible lie.

‘Well, I’m up anyway! Let me at least get you some coffee.’ He turned around and walked down the stairs. I followed him into the kitchen. He made us coffee and we drank it while eating the last of the cookies I brought. After I finished my cup I decided it was time to go. I stood up and Fenrys walked me to the door. He kissed me sweetly and handed me my shawl as he opened the door. The practiced movements told me he had done this before.

‘See you later princess.’

* * *

 

I walked through the city, thinking about my situation and Fenrys’ cool goodbye. I felt like I had somehow disappointed him by not wanting to go further, but it hadn’t felt right yet. He’d understand. I picked up my pace, eager to get home.

I walked in the front door, only to find my father waiting for me in the hallway. He knew. He knew I hadn’t stayed over at Aelin’s. I was so dead.  ‘You’re late for our session daughter mine.’ I noticed the big ledgers in his hands.

‘I’m sorry father.’ I walked up to him and took one of the books from him. ‘We decided to go out for breakfast together and it took longer than I thought.’

‘I swear that girl is a bad influence on you.’ He walked to his study and I followed suit, happy that he bought my lies.

We spent the rest of the morning going over bills, requests from nobles and other paperwork that had to do with ruling our small part of the world. Having skipped breakfast my stomach kept rumbling. I tried to cover up every growl with a sound of my own. A cough, rustling the pages, moving in my chair. After a while my dad looked up. 

‘Do you need to go to the bathroom Elide?’ 

I stopped tapping my pen ‘No!’ 

‘Then should we send for some food?’ I noticed the glimmer in his eyes. He was laughing at me! I blushed deeply.

‘The next time you go see a boy and lie about it be a little smarter about it dear. That’s not how I raised you.’ So he had noticed my disheveled looks and growling stomach. ‘I’m so sorry dad.’

He grinned at me. ‘Be happy I didn’t tell Marion, she’d have insisted she meet this boy straight away.’

‘You… you aren’t mad at me?’ I asked him, perplexed at his reaction.

‘I raised you to make sensible decisions Elide, I trust your judgements. You know we have faith in you.’

Well that wasn’t the reaction I had expected. I stared at him. My confusion must have shown on my face because my father added ‘Seriously Elide, if I trust you with Perranth I trust you to choose what’s right for your future. That includes a husband.’

Leaving my father’s study that morning I felt like an enormous weight had been lifted from my shoulders. My parents weren’t planning to marry me off. They were going to let me make my own choice, they trusted me. I couldn’t wait to tell Aelin. And I could see where things would go with Fenrys!

* * *

But I didn’t hear from Fenrys that day, nor the next day, or the day after. I knew it! My inexperience had been a big turn off for him. It was only on Friday that one of his envelopes with golden seal was delivered to me. I ripped the seal off and read:

_ Hi princess, _

_ Sorry you haven’t heard from me, my boss put me through hell this week! I’ve been thinking about you, I can’t smell cinnamon or play without thinking of you. Since it’s my day off tomorrow, can you meet me for lunch? I’ll let you pick the place, send me the location in your reply? _

_ Fenrys _

I quickly wrote a message back, Saturday couldn’t come quick enough.

* * *

I walked into the lunchroom, I had chosen it for a warmed balcony looking out over the city. I stopped at the edge, waiting for the waiter to lead me to my table. The view was stunning. Orynth was so beautiful in the fall. The trees in the city were turning orange, red and brown, blowing their leaves through the light cobblestone streets snaking along elegant houses. The palace rose up above the city, flags flowing in a brisk wind. I admired the city Aelin loved so much, my home away from home.

A waiter led me to a small table nestled between the far wall and the edge of the balcony. I sat down and ordered a pot of tea. Fenrys wasn’t here yet. I rummaged through my satchel, coming up with a book of fae folklore from Doranelle. I had gotten a taste for the magical stories after reading the little book at Fenrys’ last weekend. I opened the book and started reading.

The waiter brought my tea, and asked if I wanted anything else. ‘No thank you, I’m waiting for my date.’ He looked over at the empty seat opposite me and gave me a pitying look before walking away.

Fenrys breezed in a couple of minutes later, color high on his cheeks. He quickly kissed me, then sat down at the table, his back to the balcony edge. ‘I’m sorry I’m late, I had a small holdup at home and then ran here.’

After a relieved looking waiter came to take our orders we looked at each other. The silence between us stretched. I was searching for something to say, and from the look on Fenrys face he was doing the same.

Fenrys scooted his chair over to me so he could look out over the city as well. ‘This is quite the view you chose princess.’ We watched the city in silence for a while before Fenrys turned to me and leaned in to kiss me. He pressed me in to the wall, deepening the kiss. I was all too happy to break the silent tension between us.

After a while we heard someone clear their throat behind us and turned to find a waiter with our lunches. The poor waiter looked very uncomfortable by now and quickly walked away after putting our plates on the table.

Fenrys tucked into his sandwich, eating as if he hadn’t had a decent meal in days. I dunked a piece of bread in my soup and stared at it, watching soggy crumbs fall into my bowl. I had somehow lost my appetite. We ate in silence, watching the people mill around the streets below us, tiny specs who all led their own lives. It was strange to realize they all had their own worries and wishes. I wondered how many of them were in love. Was I in love? I wasn’t sure what it felt like to be in love. I liked Fenrys, and when we kissed I felt as if my stomach would float from my body.

When Fenrys finished his sandwich, and my soup, we walked through the city for a while. He held my hand. When we came to the city walls he pulled me into a dark alcove. ‘I’ve wanted to kiss you so bad,’ he muttered, tugging on my skirt to move me closer. We might not have talked much, but this part we had down. Our bodies flush against each other, my hands in his hair, his hands… oh his hands… ever on exploration. I was soon lost in his touch, his lips on my skin, his smell in my nose.

Outside our alcove a wagon thundered past, making me realize we were still in a VERY public place. Fenrys was lifting my skirt, his fingers sliding along my stocking. ‘Fenrys!’ I hissed. He continued his way up ‘FENRYS!’ I yelped. That shook him from his reverie, he looked up, desire clouding his eyes. ‘We’re out on the street! What are you doing?!’ 

‘Making out with you?’ he answered with a smirk. 

‘We can’t, not here!’

He sighed, his forehead to mine. ‘Then when?’

‘I don’t know Fenrys, I’m not ready.’

He stepped away, leaning against the wall beside me. ‘Give me a minute.’ He took a deep breath, adjusting his pants before stepping from our dark corner. The bell tower struck the hour.

‘I’m sorry princess, I’m going to have to leave you.’ He kissed my hand ‘I didn’t realize it was so late already, I have another appointment.’

We said our goodbyes, promising to meet again soon.

* * *

I didn’t hear anything from Fenrys the next week. I was busy as well, my father had doubled my workload, saying it was time I took on more responsibilities. I got a little worried when I hadn’t heard from him after the weekend, so I sent him a message asking to meet.

I got a reply the next day, I had a bad feeling as I broke the seal.

_ Hello princess, _

_ I’m sorry you haven’t heard from me, work has taken me out of town. I’m not sure when I’ll return, my boss hasn’t disclosed her plans with me. Please know I will remember and cherish every single moment we spent together. I won’t hold you to any promises. _

_ Fenrys _

As clear a dismissal as I ever read, I dropped the letter on my vanity and sat down. He was gone, and he hadn’t felt the need to say goodbye in person. My stomach felt hollow and my throat closed as the tears started spilling.


	5. Kingsbloom

I hid in my bedroom, claiming I was sick. I didn’t want anyone to see my red puffy eyes or the mess that was my room. 

I had pulled it apart looking for everything to do with Fenrys. I had gathered all his letters and threw them in my bin, I added the dress I wore on our first date, the skirt and shirt combo from our second date and the box that had held the cinnamon cookies. I looked at the little pile. I took a candle from my bedside table, holding it over the iron basket. I took out the skirt, it was my favorite and I would  _ not _ let him ruin it for me. I set the rest aflame, watching the yellow and red flames dance merrily. When there was nothing left but smoldering ashes I went back to bed, hiding under the covers.

I didn’t appear at my lessons, nor at dinner. Food and company were the last things on my mind. 

A knock at my door told me that someone was checking up on me. I glared at the door, why wouldn’t they leave me alone?

‘Elide?’ The door opened. ‘Sweetheart?’  My father hesitated in the doorway, a tray of tea and soup in his hands. ‘Can I come in?’

‘I’m not feeling well dad.’ I rubbed a my eyes, trying to look like I just woke up.

He put the tray on my bedside table and sat down next to me. He put his hand to my forehead to check for a fever. ‘I thought I’d at least bring you some food.’ I pushed his hand away.

‘Also, these came for you.’ He pulled a handful of notes from his pocket. I took them from him and quickly put them under my pillow, not even glancing at the handwriting on the envelopes. What if they were from  _ him _ ?

My dad stood up and ruffled my hair, ‘At least eat some soup sweetheart.’ He put a finger under my chin, lifting my head so he could look into my eyes. ‘You’re strong Elide, don’t forget that. And that boy better hope I won’t ever meet him. Anyone who makes my daughter cry is a dead man walking.’

* * *

The next morning Aelin woke me up, jumping on my bed and singing loudly ‘Eeeeliiiii! Eliiiiiideeee! Why are you ignooooring my messages?!’ So the notes under my pillow had been from her.

I thought about kicking her from the bed, she deserved it for disturbing my wallowing, but decided against it. She might be the only person that could make me feel better, that would understand what I felt. I sat up, propping some pillows behind my back to get more comfortable.

Aelin sat down and looked at me ‘Wow, what happened to you?’ She leaned closer, taking in my appearance. She looked around the room, at the mess I made and the wastebasket. Her eyes took on a sorrowful look. ‘Ah Eli, why didn’t you call for me?’ My lower lip wobbled. ‘If anyone could help you through a breakup it would be me.’

I broke. 

Tears slid down my cheeks as I shook my head and whispered ‘He left Lin, he didn’t even say goodbye.’ She hugged me and stroked my hair as I cried.

We sat together that afternoon and talked about everything that had happened. I was glad Aelin was there to listen to my stories, I hadn’t figured out what to think about it yet. When the sun started to set Aelin had to leave for a formal dinner at the castle. She promised to come back tomorrow.

I took a shower and crawled back into bed, feeling better for sharing my feelings with someone.

* * *

I was still feeling sorry for myself the next day, I even went out and bought a recording of the concert Fenrys and I went to. When I came back Aelin was waiting for me, a large bag of chocolates in her hand. We settled on my bed and listened to the recording together, munching on the chocolates.

When we came to the part where Fenrys had first kissed me I startled. I backed up the track. I played the song again and pulled my pillow over my head. I groaned. I was the biggest lovesick idiot on the planet. The singer’s voice floated through my room as he sang:

_ ‘Every day I love you less and less _

_ You're turning into something I detest _

_ And everybody says that you're a mess _

_ Since every day I love you less and less _

_ Unless, unless, I know, I feel it in my bones _

_ I'm sick I'm tired of staying in control _

_ Oh yes, I feel, a rat upon a wheel _

_ I got to know what's not and what is real’ _

No.  No . NO! This had been doomed to fail from the start! Those lyrics weren’t at all what I remembered! I wasn’t very superstitious, but this would have been a big red flag.

‘What’s wrong?’ Aelin asked. I explained what I’d discovered and she burst out laughing. 

‘That’s hilarious Eli!’ I frowned at her. ‘I’m sorry but it just IS!’  Tears of joy rolled from her cheeks. ‘You…you kissed him to this song?!’ 

I pushed her and she rolled from the bed. That sobered her up. She peeked over the edge of the bed, her eyes filled with sparks of blue fire.  ‘He’s a shithead Eli. I never liked him in the first place, the gorgeous blonde weasel.’  She stood up and sat on the bed again. ‘From what you told me he’d probably would have been a selfish lover too. You dodged a bullet there!’

I giggled, but it struck a chord within me. Fenrys had been very physical in showing his affection but I couldn’t even remember if he’d ever asked about me, or about my interests. He had certainly never expected me to answer his questions, and made all the decisions for me.

As I looked back on our dates it was like I could see everything clearer. I had seen everything through rose-colored glasses, my feelings clouding my judgement. He had been self-obsessed at best and shallow at worst. I wondered if he had ever liked me in more than the physical sense.

Maybe I had dodged a bullet.

* * *

A month passed, and I threw myself into my work. My heart still felt cracked, but I wasn’t heartbroken. I was just sad that the first man who had shown interest in me turned out to be an asshole. 

Looking back there was only one thing I felt I had left unfinished. I had never said goodbye to Lorcan. He’d been nothing but kind to me, and I would probably never see him again.

Fortunately, I was too busy to think about it much. Aelin and I were preparing for the Kingsbloom festival, when Terrasen remembered the day Brannon first set foot on our continent. Each year the people or Orynth would build large bonfires to celebrate him and his mate Mala Fire-bringer. There were also contests, games and concerts all through the city. Aelin was to oversee the preparations, and had asked me to assist her.

* * *

The day of the festival came, and Aelin and I got ready together. Aelin wore a breathtaking sequined red dress to honor her family and her powers and I had decided to wear yellow and orange to show my allegiance to her. As a finishing touch I placed a crown made from the red and orange flowers on both our heads, wearing the Kingsbloom was an honor reserved for few and marked us as future rulers of Terrasen.

We spent the day enjoying the festivities, ruling over the contests, listening to music and eating good food. When evening fell Aelin lit the first bonfire and others took it as a sign to light their own. The musicians started playing more up-tempo songs and people gathered around the fires to dance.

I followed Aelin through the crowds, she had made it her mission to dance at every bonfire in the city. Aelin took my hand so she wouldn’t lose me, speeding up as she heard one of her favorite songs being played. Suddenly she stopped, and I walked into her shoulder.

‘Oww!’ I rubbed my forehead. ‘Why did you stop Lin? I want to dance!’

Aelin turned around and started pushing me in the other direction. ‘I’m suddenly very thirsty Eli, lets get some drinks first!’

I tried to walk around her. ‘No, I want to dance.’

Aelin tugged me back. ‘No, Eli! You can’t go that way!’

What was wrong with her? Annoyed, I shrugged of her hand and walked toward the music.  I glanced at the band, and stopped short.

I noticed his shining blonde hair first, head bowed over his lute. He looked just as good as I remembered, very dashing in a tight fitting grey tunic that left his muscled arms bare.

Fenrys stopped playing and looked up, his eyes moving over the crowd. His eyes found mine, widening in surprise. I quickly turned around. ‘You’re right Lin, I could really use a drink too.’  I started walking as fast as I could, getting away from him.

‘ELIDE!’

A hand clasped around my arm and I turned around to face the male behind me.


	6. An Unexpected Meeting

‘What do you want?!’ I hissed. I was livid, how dare he! He broke up with me! How dare he speak to me! I looked up at the man in front of me, and kept looking up. Onyx eyes bored into mine.

‘I saw you and thought I’d say hello.’ Lorcan mumbled, looking a little deflated.

I blanched. ‘Lorcan! Oh, I thought you were someone else! I’m so sorry!’

‘It’s ok.’ He smiled down at me. ‘Has anyone ever told you you look terrifying when you’re mad?’

I heard Aelin muffle a laugh behind me. ‘Yeah she looks just like a kitten when she hisses.’ she giggled. ‘How have you been Lorcan? Keeping in fighting shape?’

I was glad Aelin cut in, that gave me some time to gather my wits. Lorcan was here, and so was Fenrys. Thinking about Fenrys didn’t hold the sting it had before, though it was a shock to see him again so soon. Lorcan too. I thought he’d gone back to Doranelle. Hadn’t I wished I could’ve said goodbye to him? And here he was, in the flesh. I looked him over. Gods he was huge! He towered over me, all muscles and darkness. He was intimidating, but somehow I had never felt intimidated by him. 

‘Let’s go get some drinks!’ Aelin took my arm and dragged me towards the nearest inn. Lorcan followed us inside and looked out over the crowd to find an empty table. Aelin winked at me and made her way towards the bar.

As far as I could see all the tables in the front section of the taproom were occupied. Lorcan reached the same conclusion and leaned towards me ‘Looks like there’s no place here, I’m gonna look if there’s more space in the back! Will you wait here for a second?’ He grinned at me and walked off.

* * *

‘Princess?’

What was it with men who sneaked up behind me? I sighed and looked at the golden haired man that stood in the doorway.

Fenrys glanced me over.’I saw you in the audience just now, did you see me?’

‘I saw you.’ I answered curtly. ‘I thought you had left Orynth?’

He had the decency to look ashamed at that.

‘Look, I just wanted to say I’m sorry for how I left things, at least let me explain.’ He tried to take my hand, but I moved away from him.

‘No need to explain anything Fenrys, your note made things extremely clear.  _ I won’t hold you to any promises. _ ’ I sneered.

‘But I….’ Fernys sputtered. I spotted Lorcan waving to me across the room, pointing to an empty table. 

Fenrys followed my gaze. ‘You’re here with  _ Lorcan _ ?’ 

‘I’m here with Aelin and Lorcan, yes. I’ll be going now. Good catching up Fenrys.’

I left him behind.

* * *

The table Lorcan had procured for us was tiny, pressed into the far back corner of the taproom. I sat down on the bench next to him, our hips touching. 

‘How have you been Elide?’ He asked me. ‘Still working with your father?’

‘Yes!’ I smiled at him, surprised he remembered. ‘We’ve moved on from ledgers to petitions.’  I told him about my studies, my father training me to be his successor. He told me about his own training and what he’d been doing since we’d last seen each other. 

Aelin returned after a while, holding three mugs of the special mead that was only served on the day of the Kingsbloom festival. We spent the next hour talking and drinking, and I kept sneaking glances at Lorcan. I found him staring back at me several times, but each time he quickly looked away, like I had caught him doing something he wasn’t supposed to do.  I would’ve been content to spend the rest of the night this way, but Aelin remembered her promise to dance at every bonfire and begged me to come with her. Being a good friend I agreed.

She gave Lorcan a one-sided hug and walked towards the exit. I hesitated, unsure how to say goodbye.

‘Umm… I’m glad we ran into you, I guess this is good…’ 

‘Can I send you a message Elide?’ Lorcan interrupted. ‘I would like to keep in touch.’

‘Definitely!’ I blurted out. ‘I’d like that.’ I beamed at him before turning around to find Aelin.  She was waiting for me outside the inn, a smile playing around her lips as she linked our arms and dragged me to the next bonfire to dance the night away.

* * *

Lorcan and I sent several messages to each other over the next weeks. 

We wrote about our lives, our interests, what books we liked to read. Small notes that made me smile. I didn’t know if his interest for me was friendly or something more, but I decided that I wouldn’t overthink it. Writing to him made me feel better, and after the whole affair with Fenrys I would not fall so quickly again.

I was having tea with Aelin one afternoon when another note was delivered. I smiled as I took the envelope. Aelin squinted at me, noticing my slight blush. ‘What’s this Eli? Do you have a secret admirer?’ 

‘It’s not secret’ I snapped at her. ‘I’ve been writing with Lorcan.’ I opened the envelope and read the message inside.

 

_ Elide, _

_ I agree with you, Parov’s writing can be a little dry, but his stories are some of the most beautiful I’ve ever read. I’m curious about your opinion on Adarlan’s Romantic era writing in general, maybe we can discuss it over coffee tomorrow? _

_ Lorcan _

 

I looked up at Aelin. ‘I think he just asked me out.’ I felt lightheaded, my cheeks burning.

‘Well, what are you waiting for?!’ Aelin pushed pen and paper towards me. ‘Answer him!’

I quickly wrote a reply, agreeing to meet him for coffee the next morning. I asked Aelin to stay over so she could help me get ready for our meetup. I wasn’t going to call it a date, because I didn’t know if he saw it as one and I didn’t want to build up false expectations.

I tossed and turned that night, feeling feverish. I told myself it was just nerves and tried to go back to sleep.  I woke an hour later and rushed towards the bathroom. It definitely wasn’t nerves… I threw up and sat down on the freezing tiles, enjoying the feel of the cold on my feverish skin.

Aelin found me in the bathroom a couple of hours later and rushed to get me some water and medicine. 

“I can’t get sick, I have to meet Lorcan tomorrow!’ I proclaimed, silent tears streaming down my cheeks.

‘Eli, you look terrible! You have a fever! There’s no way you can meet him tomorrow, you need to get in bed!’ Aelin exclaimed aghast. ‘We’ll just send him a message saying you fell ill, he’ll understand.’ She helped me get back into bed.

I wrote the note to Lorcan, apologizing profusely and asking to postpone our coffee date. Aelin promised me she would send it out first thing tomorrow. Reassured, I finally managed to fall asleep.

 

* * *

When I woke up the next afternoon I still felt terrible. My nose was running and the fever spiked. This flu was persistent. Aelin and my parents took care of me, bringing me tea and fruit and placed cold compresses on my forehead. 

Aelin sneaked me Lorcan’s reply at the end of the day. I ripped the paper in my haste to read it.

 

_ Elide, _

_ I’m sorry to hear about your illness, I hope it’s nothing bad? I also hope you don’t feel like I pressured you into going on a date, please know that if you don’t want to meet me I’d accept your wishes. Actually, I’d prefer it if you were always honest with me, and I’ll do the same. _

_ Hope to hear from you soon, _

_ Lorcan _


	7. The Dark Knight - Lorcan's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An interlude from Lorcan's POV summarizing the story so far

I was in so much shit, so so much shit. 

I had been ever since she had looked up to me that first time. Her mouth forming two words that I didn’t even comprehend, I was too taken aback by her presence. 

Fenrys had begged me to come with him to the club that evening, saying I needed to get out more. I had felt like drinking and so we went into town. I had lost Fenrys as soon as we entered the place, to gods know where or who. Uncomfortable, I had crossed my arms and taken on my most intimidating look, at least people would leave me in peace that way. I looked out over the dancing throngs, I would never understand how people could let loose like that. These people all acted like they didn’t have a worry in the world, dancing, drinking and kissing in full abandon. Didn’t they have worries? Responsibilities? Damn, I knew I felt mine every moment of every day. Being so shy I couldn’t do anything but glare at strangers didn’t help either. I had gotten myself in a very sour mood, scowling at the people in front of me.

Suddenly I felt someone walking up to me and I prepared to snarl at them, but as I looked down my anger disappeared and was replaced with wonder. 

Kind eyes framed with the longest lashes I had ever seen stared up at me. She had a slim face and long dark hair. A blue dress hugged her generously curved figure. Don’t stare! I told myself and quickly looked up again. The lips of the tiny girl in front of me moved, but I had no idea what she was saying. She pointed at a kissing couple and explained, ‘I came with her!’

I was so taken aback I couldn’t stop the words from spilling ‘Well, don’t expect me to kiss you.’ 

IDIOT! Why did I say that?! She was the most beautiful thing I’d ever seen, I could kick myself for making her look so forlorn. The girl started to stutter an apology and I felt myself smile down at her. The least I could do was make her feel safe. 

‘Well then I guess it’s ok with me if you stand here.’ I quickly looked up to hide the blush that was surely visible. My head felt like a tomato.  And then Fenrys had found me again, and he showed such blatant interest in the girl that I felt my terrible mood return. How could Fenrys make friends with every single person he met? I stared towards the exit, wishing I could take back my awkward first words to Elide. That was her name. I felt the name reverberate through my body, tugging on something in my memory. I listened in on their conversation, feeling very jealous of the smiles Elide gave Fenrys. 

Her fornicating friend joined us a bit later, and we recognized each other as fellow warriors. This I could do, I could talk about battle, training and weapons. 

The night ended, and I saw Fenrys take Elide apart, probably asking to meet again. I wished I had had the courage to ask her, but my friend deserved some happiness too. Besides, there was no way she could ever like me after the way I had treated her.

 

* * *

The next week was torture. Maeve’s nagging was never ending, coming up with task after task. In between training and spying Elide had been on my mind more than I liked to admit. I thought I saw her dark hair in every crowd and the kind look in her eyes haunted my dreams. I decided that if I saw Elide again I would try to overcome my insecurity and be friendly.

And then, over a week after meeting her, there she was. She sat with Fenrys in the inn I was staying at until I could secure more permanent lodgings. His proprietary stare told me enough about what was going on between them. I had asked her how she was, and she looked surprised that I would talk to her. I couldn’t blame her, I had been the biggest asshole that first night. We talked for a little while, and she was wonderful. Smart, funny, interesting. If I couldn’t have her, I was going to try and be her friend. I realised I wanted her in my life in any way possible.

* * *

I didn’t see Elide again. I assumed she and Fenrys were still dating, because I barely saw him at work or training. He got that way sometimes, especially when he had a new lover.

After a few weeks I finally spotted Fenrys on the sparring grounds before training. I got us two cups of water and walked over to him, a mug in each hand. Fernys was going through his warm up routine and I sat down to wait until he finished. After the final stance he put down his blade and walked over, clapping me on the back. ‘Lorcan my man, how are you?’ 

I handed him the mug before answering his question with one of my own ‘Haven’t seen you around much Fenrys, something keeping you busy?’ 

He waved his hand dismissively ‘Oh, you know, this and that. I’ve been preparing with the band for this festival that is coming up soon.’ He finished his water and rolled his shoulders to loosen his muscles. ‘Do you wanna spar with me? I could use the practice.’

‘Are you sure you’re up to the challenge?’ I gave him my most menacing grin. ‘You’re out of shape man. I’ve been training non stop while you were bedding Elide?’ I couldn’t help my voice from going up, turning the statement into a question. I winced at the obvious hostility in my voice. Subtlety had never been something I was good at. 

Fenrys threw his head back and bellowed out a laugh. ‘Bedding?! You’re an old fart Locan, who even says that anymore?’ 

He started walking towards the ring and I followed suit. We took up our positions, dulled blades raised. This was familiar, we had trained together for decades. Our feet moved in tandem, circling each other. I decided to take up a defensive stance, Fenrys fought fast and ferocious, but tired quickly. Better to save my energy and attack when the time was right. As we were sizing each other up Fenrys smiled at me, a mean sort of smile, meaning he was about to strike. He darted towards me, his blade swiping for my legs. I sidestepped his blade, bringing up my own to strike his unprotected side. He danced away just in time.

He cringed and backed away further. ‘You know I didn’t bed her right? I haven’t seen her in weeks.’

_ What?!  _

‘You broke up with her?!’ He was the biggest idiot alive, who would let a girl like that slip through his fingers? I felt my anger rising, he better not have hurt her.

We took up our positions again, I was going on the offensive this round. I stormed towards him, hacking at him with furious strokes. He parried my moves, taken aback by the strength behind my blows.

‘Yeah, she was nice and all, but too inexperienced for my taste, and I couldn’t be what she wanted me to be. I let her down gently tho. Sent a note and everything.’ 

My attacks got more savage, and Fenrys’ defense wavered, sweat dripping down his temples. I drove him around the ring, my blows pushing him back. I gave him no opportunity to get in a hit, beating him senseless felt too good. I felt my anger towards him lessening with each blow. He was an absolute ass, playing with Elide like that. But at least he hadn’t taken advantage of her. I somehow felt… relieved. A flick of my wrist had his blade flying across the ring. Fenrys stumbled, falling flat on his ass. My blade was at his throat as I shook my head at him, looking down at his sweaty and humiliated face.

‘You’re and idiot, I hope you know that. And you’ve gotten sloppy.’ 

I lowered my sword and turned around, walking back towards the water barrel. I splashed handfuls of water on my face, hoping it would wash away the anger. I leaned on the wet wood and sighed deeply. What was it about Elide that brought out all my protective instincts? I barely knew her, but had beaten up one of my best friends to protect her honor. Fenrys didn’t even know I had feelings for Elide. Hell, even I didn’t know what I was feeling… This was such a mess… I walked back to Fenrys, who was still sitting in the dirt, nursing his bruises and inspecting his blade and armor. There were several dents in it from where I hit him.

‘I’m sorry Fenrys, I’ll pay for the blacksmith.’ I helped him get up and we walked over to a nearby bench, he was favoring his right leg, not putting all his weight on it. Guilt-ridden I added ‘I’m really sorry man, I don’t know what’s wrong with me today.’ We sat together in silence, both deep in thought. 

‘Can… Can I ask her out?’ 

I surprised myself. The words spilled from my lips, almost involuntarily, my cheeks were burning. I rubbed my forehead, not daring to look at Fenrys. He didn’t know how much I was hoping for a positive answer, how hard it had been to show him this small sliver of feeling.

‘What?! I thought you only tolerated Elide because I was seeing her?’ Fenrys sounded baffled. ‘You like her?!’ I looked up to see him grinning at me ‘Wow, you DO like her! Man, no need to go all protective fae bastard on me, I have bruises all over!’

‘I said I was sorry!’ I gave him a small smile.

He punched me in the shoulder, mirth shining in his eyes ‘Ask her out man! You have my blessing!’ His laughter echoed around the training grounds. I didn’t care if he made fun of me, I was thinking up scenarios for asking Elide out. 

* * *

Of course asking Fenrys if I could date Elide didn’t mean I was actually dating her. 

She was completely in the dark about my feelings, and I had no clue about how to handle the asking her out part. In my head I would run into her and we’d strike up a conversation and I’d smoothly ask if she would go to dinner with me. Or I saved her from an attack, or being trampled and she’d thank me with a kiss. Or she’d find me and ask me out, confessing she’d liked me all along. With my luck, neither of those scenarios would ever become reality... It was driving me crazy. I was perpetually grumpy, my brothers in arms avoided me like the plague. Even Maeve told me to blow off some steam and take time off, saying she was sick of looking at my ‘sullen lovesick face’.

* * *

I wandered around the city the next day, not enjoying my obligatory leave from work. There was a festival going on, people were celebrating. Dancing, drinking, playing games. I kept mistaking every small, dark haired girl for Elide. I stopped in front of a tavern at some sort of tournament and ordered a mug of ale. The matches were entertaining, so I stayed where I was.

Evening fell and the tournament ended, the victors crowned and congratulated. I watched as people built a large bonfire, throwing on different kinds of wood and sweet smelling herbs. When they were finished a hush fell over the gathered crowd, as if they were waiting for a signal. I followed their gazes, looking at the castle that rose above the city. A large fire flared up in the courtyard and, cheering loudly, the smaller bonfire in the square was lit. Musicians started playing and people danced around the fire. I decided I’d had enough and rose from my bench to walk home. 

As I made my way through the crowd I suddenly saw her. Elide. She looked stunning in a yellow and orange gown, flowers woven in her hair. She was looking towards the musicians before abruptly turning around and walking the other way. NO! I pushed through the crowd, I would not lose her again! I caught up to her, my hand reaching for her arm as I called for her.

She turned around to face me, and she was spitting mad. Her eyes bored into mine, fire and hate shining there, and it made me take a step back. I startled, what had happened? Did I do something wrong? Maybe she truly did hate me. I explained myself ‘I saw you and I thought I’d say hello.’ 

Her expression softened. 

‘You know, you  look really scary when you’re mad.’ Idiot, don’t call the girl you like scary! I grinned awkwardly. Thankfully Aelin cut in, saving me from making a complete fool of myself. After a short conversation Aelin pushed us toward the tavern, saying we should all have a drink. She gave me a knowing look, as if she knew I was desperate to talk to Elide, not much escaped that one. I filed away that information for later use.

Once inside Aelin excused herself and left the two of us standing together. The tap room was full to bursting, but I thought I spotted an free table in the back. I really wanted to talk to her, even if that meant kicking some people out of their seats. I smiled at Elide and told her I was going to find us a place.

Luck was finally with me, because one of the small booths in the back was empty. I walked back to wave Elide over and saw she was talking to Fenrys. Shit. What was he going to tell her? That I beat him? Would he try to get her back to spite me? Or did she talk to him? Did she still have feelings for him? The smile slid from my face and I lowered my hand. Elide looked like she was telling Fenrys off and as she turned away she saw me and walked over, beaming before touching my arm and walking with me to our table. 

Reassured I let her lead me, our legs and hips touching as we sat down in the little booth. We talked and I was hit with the realization that this felt right. Talking to her I didn’t feel shy or awkward, I didn’t feel like she was intimidated by me, she actually seemed to like me for me. Being with her was right, I felt it deep in my core.  I still didn’t know if she liked me as a friend, or if she felt more. When Aelin got back and begged Elide to go dance with her I gathered my courage and asked her if I could write to her. She said yes. I walked home and spent the hour before I fell asleep writing a dozen drafts of letters to send her.

* * *

We spent the next week exchanging letters. We talked about our lives, her training, my job but most of all about books. It was exciting, each note made me more curious about her. After a while the notes weren’t doing it any more, I needed to see her. I asked her for coffee, the least threatening kind of date in my opinion. And then I nervously paced in front of the window of my room, waiting for her answer like a lovesick puppy. When her note arrived I almost made the delivery boy soil his breeches by opening my door before he could knock and snatching the letter from his satchel. I opened the piece of paper and skipped over it until I found my answer, she wanted to meet me tomorrow!

Excited, and more than a little nervous I decided to spend the evening training so I wouldn’t wear out the carpet with my pacing. After hours of push ups and swinging around the heaviest mace I could find I passed out on my couch.

When I woke up I found a letter from Elide waiting. The note was blotchy and her ordinarily neat writing was shaky as she wrote:

 

_ Dear Lorcan, _

_ I’m so sorry to do this, but I fell ill last night. The healer says I have the flu, and there’s no way I’ll be better tomorrow. I’m so sorry. Can we postpone our date? I’ll send you a message as soon as I’m better.  _

_ Elide _

 

My heart fell, maybe I had moved too quickly? I didn’t want her to feel pressured into seeing me, or maybe she didn’t want to disappoint me? I would somehow find a way to be ok with being just friends, if she wanted it. So I wrote her back, asking her to be honest with me and to tell me if she didn’t want to see me, I felt the butterflies in my stomach die with each word.


	8. Dating the Dragon

It had taken several notes from me to convince Lorcan that I was really sick and I did, in fact, really want to see him. And no, I wasn’t blowing him off. I promised to let him know when I was better before falling asleep again.

I was bedridden the rest of the week, the flu was slow to leave my system. I hadn’t been this sick since I was little, and it was nice to get coddled by my parents again. My mom brought me tea and soup, wiping my forehead with cold towels. My father stopped by in between work to drop off books to read so I wouldn’t be bored. 

Aelin came to visit me as well. She lounged on my bed and fed me apple slices with honey while she updated me on all the court gossip.

 

‘I think Aedion has a new lover’, Aelin mused as she lazily peeled her apple, feet propped up on my bed. ‘He keeps showing up late to our training sessions and I swear I saw nail marks on his back last week.’

I sat up against my headboard and reached for the tea on my nightstand. ‘Do you know who it is?’

‘No, but I intend to find out,’ She handed me a piece of apple ‘and make sure they understand I need him to be there on time. If I can’t slack off on training neither can he and ever since…’ her sentence broke off suddenly and pain flashed in her eyes.

‘Ever since Rowan left.’ I finished for her. ‘Lin, what happened between you two?’ It had been weeks since they fought, but every time I tried talking to her about it she shut me down. 

‘I asked him to stay with me.’ Aelin blurted out ‘or at least I tried to but I guess it came out sounding more like I was commanding him.’  She winced. ‘And you know how he gets when he feels like he’s forced into something…’

Having met the imposing white haired fae only twice I couldn’t rightly say I knew anything about him, apart from what Aelin had told me. He had seemed incredibly proud, and if I were honest, a little scary. 

Thinking of scary fae men made me think of Lorcan, who was hiding so much behind his cold demeanor. The letters he wrote me told me that he was incredibly intelligent, well read and had a deeply curious mind. I wondered what had caused him to put up the cold facade against the world.

 

‘... I could kill Maeve for what she did to him.’ 

The angry tone of Aelin’s voice shook me from my thoughts. ‘Who?’ 

‘Maeve,’ she repeated ‘Rowan’s former employer? Aka the bitch who worked him so hard he constantly looks like he wants to punch anyone who comes close?’ The name sounded vaguely familiar, but I couldn’t remember where I’d heard it before.

‘He couldn’t even talk about what happened,‘ Aelin continued ‘I only found out what she did from other people.’ She stood up and started pacing across my room. ‘Apparently she employs all the best fae warriors in Doranelle, just so she can make them do all her dirty work. Vile things too.’ She shuddered. ‘And he’s too stubborn to talk about it, no matter how often I asked. He only got more distant and when I asked him to stay here with me he ran.’ Aelin turned to me, her eyes overbright.

‘I’m so sorry Lin,’ I patted the bed beside me and she walked over, crawling into bed with me. ‘I’m so sorry he hurt you, but It sounds like he didn’t run from you because he doesn’t want to be here. Let him work it out, and I’m sure he’ll come back.’

Aelin looked doubtful, but I knew in my heart that Rowan would come back. I didn’t know him, but I had seen the way he looked at her. He looked at Aelin like he couldn’t believe she was real. He’d be back. I yawned, I still tired easily. Next to me Aelin mirrored me, snuggling deeper under the blankets.

‘I’m so glad I told you Eli,’ she whispered sleepily ‘I almost believe you.’

‘Believe me’ I muttered back, ‘let’s make a bet, will you give me your emerald earrings if I win?’ I looked over, but she was already asleep.

 

* * *

When I felt completely recovered I sent a note to Lorcan, asking him to meet me the next day, in front of the inn where we met during the Kingsbloom festival. 

 

It was a beautiful sunny day and I took a deep breath of the crisp autumn air as I left home to meet Lorcan. I was excited to see him, whether this was a date or not. I was early and decided to take the longer route through one of Orynth’s parks. It felt good to be outside again, the city had gone from late summer to fall during my illness. Multicolored leaves fell from the trees, and street vendors were selling hot apple cider and roasted chestnuts. 

My skirts swished around my legs. I had decided to wear a three quarter length dark blue skirt and a light blue blouse with embroidered flowers. Putting in some extra effort I braided half my hair back, letting the rest fall in waves over my shoulders. 

I wandered over the leaf covered walkways, trying to walk out my nerves. I knew Lorcan thought I had faked my illness to escape our date. Why would he think that? I went over the letters we sent each other in my mind, contemplating if I said anything that would give him the impression that I didn’t want to meet him.  I was so lost in my thoughts, I forgot the time and only realized I was running late when I heard the bells from the temple sound the hour. Holding my skirts I picked up my pace and hurried to the inn, by the time I arrived my cheeks were pink from the cold and exertion.

Lorcan was waiting for me, his arms crossed and towering over everyone. I smiled, why did he always try to look so intimidating? He always wore black and his body language screamed ‘STAY AWAY FROM ME’. 

His eyes moved over the crowd going about their daily business in front of the inn, scanning for danger no doubt. A small smile broke out on his face as my eyes found his. The smile changed his face completely, from cold and calculated to tentatively shy and warm. I felt myself grinning back at him.

‘Lorcan, hi!’ I puffed as I stopped in front of him, a little out of breath from my walk and the way he looked at me. 

‘Elide,’ he breathed, looking uncertain about whether to hug me or shake my hand. Deciding for him I rested my hand on his forearm and leaned up to hug him. He leaned forward and his other arm tightened around me in a tentative hug. After a few seconds he straightened up again, his face a dark shade of red that made his grey eyes stand out even more. 

‘I was glad to get your message’ he said, still smiling down at me. ‘I really wasn’t sure if you’d show up.’

I squinted up at him and answered the silent question I saw in his eyes, ‘I really was down with the flu, or I’d have been there. I was looking forward to seeing you, so much so that I tried to convince Aelin to let me go the next day even tho I was delusional from fever. It took me this long to recover.’  I felt my cheeks start to burn after that embarrassing confession. 

‘Ok.’ he looked contrite. ‘I’m very glad you’re feeling better and you look really nice.’

‘Me too.’ I answered. ‘Glad that I’m feeling better that is… I don’t think I look really nice. I mean, I think I look nice but...’ Oh gods why was I being this awkward? ‘You look nice too.’ I finished lamely.

If Lorcan thought I was being ridiculous he didn’t show it. ‘Do you want to walk around a little?’ He held out his arm to me. ‘The weather is so nice today, it’d be a shame to spend all of it indoors.’

‘That sounds wonderful.’ I took his arm and he steered us away from the inn and towards the park. As we walked Lorcan asked me about the past week and our awkwardness fell away. We talked about my studies, his work and then moved on to favorite books, architecture, finding out we had a lot of common interests. 

We toured the entire park, and as we got close to the inn again Lorcan confessed ‘I’m sorry if I’m tiring you out, but I feel so much less shy when I’m moving.’ A wry smile touched his lips, ‘Give me a weapon and I can conquer the world, but force me to do small talk and I turn into an awkward stuttering mess.’

‘You’ve been doing great so far tho.’ I patted his arm reassuringly. 

‘Yeah but that’s because you’re different from other women.’

I started to laugh at his joke but he looked so sincere that I just smiled up at him. 

A faint blush crept up Lorcan’s neck and he quickly changed the subject. ‘Do you want to get something warm to drink?’

‘Yes please, I’m freezing.’ I shivered, realizing that we’d been walking for quite some time and that I wasn’t used to the chilly autumn air yet.

 

We stepped into the inn and Lorcan steered us towards an empty booth near the fireplace. I plopped down onto one of the seats and held out my hands toward the welcome heat of the fire. Lorcan ordered hot drinks and some pastries for us before sitting down opposite me, jostling the table with his legs.

‘I meant to ask,’ I said, steadying the table with my hands. ‘what brought you to Orynth in the first place?’ So far Lorcan had sidestepped most questions about his past, talking about the places he visited and the books he read instead of opening up. Now that he felt better at ease I decided to push him a little. 

‘I came here for work.’ he shifted in his seat, ‘Because my employer told me to and I couldn’t refuse her.’ The waiter came to bring our drinks and I thanked him before turning to Lorcan again. ‘But you didn’t want to?’ I blew on my tea and took a small sip, wincing when the hot liquid touched my tongue.

‘It wasn’t that I didn’t want to, but I would’ve liked to have the choice.’ I cocked my eyebrow at him, somehow I found it hard to imagine anyone forcing the man in front of me to do anything.

‘I’m glad to be here now, having met you, but if Whitethorn hadn’t been so damn foolish in coming here we wouldn’t have had to run after him and get caught up in his mess.’ He sighed and leaned back in his seat. 

‘You don’t mean Rowan Whitethorn, right?’ I had almost spilled my tea down my dress at the mention of Aelin’s lover/trainer. 

He nodded and reached for one of the small pastries. ‘None other.’

‘How do you know him? Do you know where he went?’

‘We go way back.’ Lorcan stopped and his eyes moved over my face, searching for something, as if he was deciding whether to continue. Finishing his exploration he continued: ‘I guess you could call us brothers in arms. We work for the same b- employer… A few months ago he left Doranelle without her permission and she sent us here to find him and to bring him back.’ He smirked. ‘But Rowan was gone by the time we got here and she never specified what we had to do if we didn’t find him. We’ve been telling her that we think he is still in Terrasen and that we’re moving in on him, but really we’re lying low while he figures his shit out.’ 

I was surprised at his honesty. ‘Won’t she be mad when she finds out you’re lying to her?’ 

'We’re not lying, we’re emitting.’ He leaned towards me and reached for my hand, ‘Anyway, I don’t really want to talk about her, I’d rather talk about what you want to do after we finish our tea.’

It had been the first romantic move he had made during the entire afternoon and it took me a while to reply. ‘I- I don’t know how long I’ll be able to stay, I promised my dad I’d help him finish up the monthly bills today.’ He looked a little crestfallen and I added: ‘I wish I could stay. I definitely prefer your company over some dusty books.’

‘Glad to hear I rank above your father’s bills.’ Lorcan squeezed my hand. 

‘Oh definitely.’ I grinned mischievously. ‘Now if it’d been petitions… If it’d been petitions then you’d have been in trouble!’ 

I finished my tea as he threw back his head and laughed. 

‘Can I at least walk you home?’ He asked, still smiling. Unsettled by the way his laugh made my stomach flutter I nodded and stood up.

 

We began making our way towards the castle, I walked slowly so we’d be able to make our date last a little longer. As we passed the conservatory I slowed even more, someone was playing the piano and I could hear flards of music coming from an open window looking out at the conservatory’s inner garden. Lorcan stopped and cocked his head, hearing the music as well.

‘Come on.’ I took his hand and dragged him into the garden. The little garden was very overgrown, the garden beds full of blooming perennials. Green and orange ivy was creeping over the walls, framing a small concrete bench. I walked over and sat down, sighing contentedly as I took in the idyllic scene. Lorcan sat down beside me, shifting around awkwardly as if he didn’t know how to get comfortable. Fearing he would withdraw into the awkward shyness from the beginning of our date I took matters into my own hands a scooted closer to him. Nestling into his warmth I leaned my head against his shoulder, enjoying the feeling of him beside me. After a second his arm went around me and we sat in silence, listening to the beautiful music.

I felt the moment sink into me, like sometimes happens when you feel too much at once. I wanted to remember it forever, the music, the smell of ivy mixed with Lorcan and his arm around my shoulder. 

‘Elide?’

I  turned my face up to look into his eyes, and he looked down at me with such warmth that it broke my heart a little.

‘Would it be ok if I kissed you?’ 

I nodded and his head moved down to softly brush his lips against mine. The sweetness of the kiss surprised me. His kiss was tentative, almost cautious. He moved back to look into my eyes, reaching up to cup my cheek in his hand. I smiled at him, showing with my eyes that there was no reason for him to be nervous.

‘How is it that it feels like you look straight into me?’ He whispered, his index finger moving over my lips. ‘Stay with me?’

I moved up to kiss him and sighed ‘I’ll think about it.’


End file.
